One Too Many
by Bleu Sarcelle
Summary: Series of one-shots about the endless and incredible stupid adventures the paladins of Voltron have when they are not saving the universe from purple cats with a bunch of colorful cats. Also, Klance mostly with special guest stars. No, forget it. It's just Klance. Klance hell.
1. Remember that time

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Voltron related character. They belong to_ DreamWorks Animation Television and World Events Productions and Studio Mir _. (I guess? Does Netflix counts?)_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember me!?" Lance screams, extremely offended, flapping his arms wildly in the air.

The red paladin raises an eyebrow at the blue one. "Exactly that. There were more than one hundred people, dude, I didn't even know the teachers name!"

"Fair, but we were rivals! Lance and Keith! Neck to neck!"

"Why are you so obsessed with that! It's not like –"

"Ugh, forget it! Whatever! I'm out!"

Keith just huffed before heading towards the training area. Lance steals a quick glance behind him, making sure he's out of range before letting a defeating sigh.

"Of course he wouldn't remember me."

* * *

"We had a bonding moment!" Keith exclaims, jaw wide open in surprise and definitely offended "I cradled you in my arms!"

"Nope." Lance shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't remember, didn't happened."

And while it was true that he didn't really remember what happened after he briefly woke up from his coma, he felt kind of good that it was Keith on the other end of remembering something that the other didn't.

* * *

They were tied up together in the same trunk, currently being carried towards the active volcano as the alien planet habitants chanted a ceremonial song around him.

"This was a bad idea"

"Incredible observation there, Lance"

"Hey, Keith, remember when I asked your opinion? No? Me neither"

* * *

"Remember the plan." Urges Keith, as Lance kept on playing with his rubber ball.

"Yeah, yeah." the taller boy waves off. "If anyone asks: we were training and totally not making out in the middle of the training area, yeah."

Keith punches him in the arm. "Take this seriously, Lance"

"I am!" He squeals indignant, though his face softened as he watches the uncertainty linger in Keith's features."Hey, come on, it's fine."

"I just don't want anything to change if the other find out." Keith confesses, looking away. "I don't want us – _you_ to change if the others find out."

Lance smiles softly before pulling his boyfriend closer by the neck. "You nerd, nothing is going to change; we will take it slow and we can tell them when we are ready but I can promise you: you, me, we, _us_ are not going to change."

"Promise?" Keith breaths out against Lance lips.

Lance answers him by closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

"Come on, guapo." Lance tries, bumping him with his shoulder weakly, or as much as he can from his position in Keith's lap. "Let me see that beautiful smile."

Keith just shakes his head. "I -I can't. Lance please –"

"Hey," Lance calls quietly, and somehow, through all his sobbing, Keith is able to hear him, "Remember the first time we kissed?"

And Keith smiles. He bites his lip suppressing a choked sob but he smiles, small but full of love and fondness.

"There it is." Lance whispers, smiling through the pain, feeling proud of himself.

And that was as far as his remaining energy allows him to, because the next thing he knows, he gasps and then there's someone calling him desperate and begging him to stay.

After that, he wakes up feeling a shiver down the spine as the Crypod's cool air hits him and then he is pressed into someone's chest and a face is pressed against his hair.

* * *

"Amor, we discussed this."

"Uh, no, we didn't, you literally just threw me over your shoulder from the training area and threw me again but into my bed."

Lance narrows his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend. "Don't play coy with me. We talked about your unhealthy amount of time in the training area."

Keith cheeks puffed as he looks away but refrains from answering, making Lance sigh exasperated. The blue paladin walks over and takes a sit on the edge of the bed.

"Remember what you promised me the last time you fainted because of exhaustion?" he asks softly, trying to catch Keith's eyes. He waits patiently, watching how Keith's features soften and turns his head towards his.

"Yeah." He answers just as softly, looking up. "Not to do it again because it worries your pants off."

Lance hums, shrugging half-heartedly. "Not the exact words but close enough." Seeing the guilty expression on his boyfriend, Lance decides that he has had enough for one day. "Come on, scoot over, time for a nap."

"It's the middle of the day."

"How can you even tell is day? We don't even have a sun in this part of the galaxy."

"Touché."

* * *

"Don't you remember where you left it?"

Lance raises his head from the floor to glare at his boyfriend. "If I knew I wouldn't be looking for it, now would I?"

Keith whistles. "Ah, sassy."

"Just help me find it before Space Dad or Mother Hen do."

The black haired teen rolls his eyes but moved to the other end of the couch. "I can't believe you lost your bayard, _again_."

"Those things are sneaky."

"This is the third time this week, Lance."

"Stop criticizing and give me a boost, maybe it's on the ceiling."

* * *

"I mean –" starts Lance, shrugging his shoulders, hand still firmly gripped with Keith's. "That could have totally gone worse."

Keith raises an eyebrow at the blue paladin and then looks back at the fire in the kitchen. "There's the reason why Shiro and Allura won't let you inside the kitchen unsupervised."

"I have you! Therefor I have supervision."

"I hardly count as supervision, they told me the same thing after that time I burned the green goo with you."

Lance frowns. "I don't remember that."

It's Keith's turn to shrug. "That's because you passed out after I accidently hit you with a plate full of goo in the face."

Silence.

"Is that why I smelled like eggs for a week?"

"No, that's just your natural smell."

" _Cabrón_."

"Love you too."


	2. Oddly Pair

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Voltron related character. They belong to_ DreamWorks Animation Television and World Events Productions and Studio Mir _. (I guess? Does Netflix counts?)_

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

Lance froze at the words and slowly turned his head just enough to see Keith over his shoulder. "My plan was to follow your plan!" The Blue Paladin exclaims, turning body full and stomping towards the short teen.

Keith's jaw opens in shock, his left eye already twitching with irritation. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Here's the plan: Punch Lance in the face."

Lance frowns and pouted. "I don't like this plan."

The Red Paladin raises his arms up in the air. "Lance!" exasperation drips from his voice, hands flexing and un-flexing without a pause, as if choking something.

Most likely Lance's neck.

Lance raises his own hands in defense. "Look, buddy, I don't know what gave you that idea but –"

"You literally screamed 'Follow me!' and started to walk away!"

"Since when you listen to me!"

"Since thirty minutes ago when you declared you had a plan to return to our lions that are on the other side of this damn planet!"

"Well, that was your mistake." The choking moves from Keith's hands only seemed to increase by the second.

Lance let out a sigh and looked up, watching how the purple sky in the alien planet they crashed changed to a pink color. It has been a pattern that he noticed it happened every five minutes or so. He wonders if it could be used as a method to calculate how many hours has been since they crashed.

And how many hours since he ate. Not having a plan made you hungry.

"I mean, honestly, Mullet, if you're not going to be any useful here, the least you could do is being quiet or formulate a working plan! There has to be a brain among all that hair, no matter how tiny it is and another thing – OUCH! WHAT GIVES, DUDE?"

Lance speech was abruptly interrupted as he let out a cry of pain.

"Did you just throw a mango at me¡?" The tall teen screams, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"Hell yeah I just throw a mango at you! I may not be able to choke you but I can throw you mangos!"

"You're insane!"

"Results of spending more than half a day with you!"

"That's just rude, man."

"Your entire existence is rude to this universe!"

"Oh, yeah¡? Well your face is rude!"

Keith curses the universe's taste of humor for sending him through a black hole with the most annoying person he has ever met in his life. Not only that, but as the lions got closer to the unknown planet's ground, both of their lions decided to eject them. Luckily for them, the lions did have something close to a GPS, making it easier to their paladins to trace them with their helmets.

Unluckily, they had to walk all other there.

Even more unfortunate, they hate each other.

Alright, Keith thinks, hate is a strong word, but if Lance said one more time a pun with his own name, he has no problem on crossing the line between right or wrong.

The Red Paladin sighs to himself, blocking Lance screams and shouts and focusing on massaging his temple. They had no way to contact the others, they didn't had enough supplies on them and who knows how long their journey would be until they reach their lions, even worse, they didn't even know the kinds of habitants the plant has, making dangerous and unpredictable.

"Keith! KEITH, MOVE!"

The sudden change of tone made Keith to snap back to reality just as the wild creature on his side pounced without a pause at him. Before Keith had the chance to reach for his bayard on his side, a body slams itself with his, sending them both rolling down the hill they were walking on.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a stop. Lance's body was heavily press on top of his. With a grunt, Keith raises his arms in attempt to move his teammate.

"Lance, get off of me, already."

He got a groan as an answer.

"Lance, you're not made of feathers, move already."

"Gimme a fucking second, you ungrateful mullet."

If the fact that Lance, PG rating talking Lance, just said a really big bad word wasn't enough to tip Keith off, the crack on Lance's voice in the middle of the sentence definitely did the trick.

"Lance, off, now." He says again, but with an entire different purpose now. As gently as he can from his position, Keith moves his arms and hands enough to push Lance of him and roll him over.

It took quite an effort, since Lance didn't seem to cooperate and just leaned heavier on Keith's grasp. Keith studied his fellow Paladin's face as he slowly lowered him to the ground. Lance's face was scrunched in pain and discomfort, letting small whines and grunts from his pursed lips.

And okay, if Lance face was hard to look as he curls in pain, because seeing Lance's face other than smiling is just bizarre and _wrong,_ as Keith lowers his gaze to his abdomen, he realizes Lance has every right to be in pain.

Keith breathing hitches at the sight.

A long deep gash rest itself on Lance's right side, cutting diagonally the part of the suit that is not protected with hard armor. Blood falling from it feely and Keith is panicking because just _stay inside the body where you belong!_

Keith inhales a breath. "Oh, fuck." He exhales before starting his chanting. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Keith was never a PG rating guy like Lance, anyways.

"You just had to push me. You just had to get yourself stab. You just had to be the hero. You just had to be stupid, as always. Of course you had!" Keith complains, as he works furiously on Lance's wound.

"You're an ass." Lance coughs, opening one eye to stare at Keith.

Keith huffs. "Yes, I am," He agrees, and has to suppress the eye roll as Lance's eyes widen in surprise. Keith's gaze softens. "A grateful ass. Thank you, Lance."

The injured Paladin cracks a small smile but full of Lanceness on it. "Eh, you know: teamwork and that cheese."

Hands still working on the wound, Keith allows himself to smile back, trying to recover as much normalcy as he can and trying not to think of the outcome this may cause.

That smile quickly vanishes when he sees Lance blinking tiredly and dropping his head back to the ground.

"Hey," Keith calls ignoring how his heart suddenly appears on his throat, "Hey, no. no nap time. Stay awake. Lance! LANCE!"

Lance groans as the black haired teen taps him anxiously on the cheek. "Jesus Christ, man, let a hero rest."

"Allow you to rest in peace? No fucking way, Shiro will kill me, Hunk will crush me, and Pidge will somehow hack me and I'm not even a computer."

Lance rolls his eyes weakly. "Not that kind of resting."

"Yes, well, for now, not any kind of resting until I know you won't die on my arms, so come on." He declares, hooking both of his arms on Lance armpits and standing up, holding as much weight he can until he can get a better grip on the tall teen.

"Not gonna die, chillax." A pause. "I think."

Keith purposely ignores the last added comment. "No, you're not."

 _He's not._ Keith reassurance himself over and over again, like a chanting, as the walk through the alien jungle. Lance went quiet after a while, deciding that it was better to focus his energy on walking, or as much walking he could do. They both knew that with every step, Lance would go heavier on Keith's side, but neither of them made comment on it.

They had tiny breaks, just enough to drink and eat a small portion on whatever they had on them to keep them going, but it anything, it only appeared to make Lance's condition worse.

The shortest Paladin grits his teeth as he listens Lance's raspy and elaborated breathing. That couldn't be a good sign.

A sudden beeping caught both of them off guard and with a start, Keith realizes that it means that their lions are close enough to send Emergency Signals. The teen lets out a light hearted laugh, as he walked a few more steps and he could finally see his precious lion, intact, not too damage, with Lance's lion a few meters away.

"Lance, we did it! Crypod and food, here we come!" He announces relived to the limp teen on his arms, but only silence answers him.

Keith's stomach drops.

"Lance?" he calls, small and uncertain, shaking softly his teammate in hope of a response. Lance face stays down, moving according to the shaking. "Oh, no. Oh hell no." Keith swears before lowering the Blue Paladin to the ground.

Keith quickly checks the unresponsive teen's pulse, and he bites his lips as he realizes that it's barely there. Lance breathing became almost undetected and Keith was trying his best on not panicking.

And not succeeding.

"Alright, buddy, we're close, okay? And I told you not to die on me, and I know you love to contradict me, but work with me for once? Would it killed you to do that?" A short pause. "Don't answer that. No, on second thought, do answer that, so I know you're still alive, come on."

A few seconds passed with no answer.

"Come on!" he yells, pulling his helmet off along with Lance's, "Lance! We're close! Come on!" Keith doesn't knowledges the angry tears that starts to fall on his cheek, nor the static and cracking voices coming from his abandoned helmet a few feet from him, nor the loud landing of something right behind them.

"I swear, I will let you win in whatever you want, but only if you wake up, come on, Lance." He says, leaning closer to the unconscious teen, pressing forehead with forehead. "Come on, please, don't do this to me. You can't. Not again." He whispers brokenly.

Keith suddenly heard background voices; calling for him and Lance desperate and in hurry, but all that Keith heard clearly was the small gasp that escapes from Lance's lips.

Blue eyes met his and Lance smiles, barely stretching but a smile nonetheless.

"Aw," he whispers, as if it was a secret for meant for both of them, and maybe it was, "You do care."

And Keith sobs as he presses his face against Lance's neck. "You fucking ass."

"Eh, Pair of Asses, we are. Meant for each other it seems."

If Keith wasn't crying already on Lance's shoulder, he could have heard the technically confession from his declared rival, but he didn't', and now he would have to wait five months until the official confession takes place.

But for now, both teens just enjoy the company, as the rest of the team finally arrive and start their rescue mission, because these two can't be left alone without one of them almost dying.


	3. Drizzling with a chance of

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Voltron related character. They belong to_ DreamWorks Animation Television and World Events Productions and Studio Mir _. (I guess? Does Netflix counts?)_

 _Note: Uh, soulmates? reincarnation? Au? However you want to see it. Enjoy._

* * *

It was drizzling. Lance always thought the soft rain gave the main campus a magic touch, especially at night. When the water drops fell on the shining lamps pots, somehow making them shine brighter and how the pavement made small clear mirroring the dark sky puddles and the grass moving almost with life with every drop that fell on them.

The brunet always envied his proclaimed rival for having such magical view from the window of his dorm and yet, he can't concentrate on the view around him because all of he could do is stare at said rival, who is standing just a few feet from him, at the entrance of the dorm building, staring right back at him with unreadable emotions. Lance can understand that part; he doesn't know what to feel neither.

After what felt like an eternity, Keith finally sighs softly and moves forward, stepping out entirely from the building and that's all the signal Lance needs to let out the breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

They stood side by side, both of them facing forward watching how the small rain still covered most of the campus and some student's running around laughing with their group of friends as they tried to take cover from the harmless water from the sky, probably heading towards their next party, taking in mind that it wasn't even two in the morning yet and their night was still young.

It was too quiet, something that didn't usually happened when they were together, and it was a little unnerving, but neither of them knew how to break the silence. They didn't know how to approach the elephant in the room.

They had a fight. They always had a fight, because that's what they _do_. That's what makes them Lance and Keith: the fighting, the bickering, the teasing and competition. It was their thing but something in their last fight trigged something that had been locked away deep inside them and they didn't know how to process the new information.

From the corner of his eye, Lance catches Keith's movement as he slides down the wall and sits, head still turned towards the campus. The brunette sighs in his mind, feeling a little relived that at least Keith wasn't running away from this.

Lance sat on the opposite wall, facing Keith but looked the same way Keith's eyes were on. Their breathing was slow and rhythmic, the complete opposite of how fast and erratic their hearts were beating inside them. They wondered if the other could hear their hearts with the suffocating silence between them.

 _The sound of lasers, guns and bombs fill his ears. The smell of burnt flesh, smoke and blood covered his nose. The blue armored paladin turns his head frenetically from side to side, looking for that red spot that doesn't come from blood. His blue eyes are wide and desperate. He needs to find him._

"So," Lance's voice broke the silence after what felt like an eternity, eyes still looking forward, "You saw it too?" he asks quietly, bringing one of his knees to his chest and wrapping both of his arms around it.

He doesn't need to look at Keith to know he nodded. He already knew the answer to his question but somehow he needed to make sure and say it out loud to make it official.

"Yeah." Keith breaths out after a moment, and Lance wonders if Keith was thinking the same thing as him, of letting everything out to make it real and to reassure themselves they weren't going crazy.

"It was pretty sad." The Cuban teen whispers, dropping his chin on his knee, his eyes already getting misty of the mere thought of the dream he had just a few hours ago.

 _"KEITH!" He yells, blasting any enemy that came a little too close to him and blocked him of his search. "KEITH, ANSWER ME!"_

 _He doesn't know where his teammates are. He doesn't know how they came from being in their lions to be stuck in this forsaken planet fighting what it looked like the entire Galra race. All he knows is that he needs to find Keith, because he knows._

 _Lance knows this is the end and he needs to find Keith._

"It was horrible." Keith deadpans flatly, his voice harsh and almost angry. Lance knows better than to take it personally.

"It knew it wasn't you…" Lance starts, his voice quiet and small, "I mean, there was no way _he_ could be you because last time I checked we were never soldiers and there was no war going on around us and we were definitely not in _space_ but…"

 _"LANCE!"_

 _The blue paladin freezes and then wipes his head, making his neck to crack a little at how fast he turned. He didn't waste any second and ran towards the voice. "Keith! Keep talking!"_

 _"LANCE! I'M –"_

 _He was cut off with a scream of pain and Lance's blood turns cold. He runs and jumps over the mass of dead bodies around him. He fires his gun, punches and kicks anything in his way._

 _Then, just a few feet from him, between the trees and plants of the jungle, he sees him. The red paladin is panting, his hand resting on a trunk near him, almost leaning heavily against it, his bayard almost slipping through his loosen grip._

 _"Keith." Lance breaths and Keith raises his head as if he had heard him._

 _Violet eyes stared right at him._

"Those were your eyes." The brunette mumbles, his own blue distant, "That was your voice, your nose, your stupid mullet." He listed, his voice rising a little but still quiet, as if contemplating if he should continue, but he knows he needs to. "It was your soul. I could feel your soul." He says, almost in wonder before closing his eyes. "Something was screaming at me in the back of my mind. Telling me 'That's Keith!', 'I need to save Keith', 'Keith's dying, I gotta save him' and then you stopped breathing." Lance shivers and he tries to pretend it was from the chill weather. "You stopped breathing, your heart stopped beating and I was just there and I watched you die –" he stops abruptly, because the lump in his throat is getting to big for him to be able to continue without breaking down. He let out a shaky breath, trying to compose himself.

Keith shifts and then speaks for the first time. "I watched you cry." Lance dares to look at him, turning his head, because he has never heard the Korean teen sound so vulnerable and unsure. Keith is still staring in the distance, an old forgotten pain present in his eyes. "I saw you."

 _Then the trunk was not enough and Keith feel forward, only to get caught and be held by two strong arms. The red paladin blinks, trying to get his vision to focus but all he can see it's Lance's face, his mouth moving fast, eyes wide and scared, mumbling reassurances and then screaming at his face the next second._

 _"Hey, come on! Stay with me, buddy. No time for nap time. We gotta – we gotta –" Lance trails off, his eyes catching the big gash on Keith's stomach, staring unblinking at the pool of blood that started to appear around Keith. "We gotta –"he tries again, his voice under his breath but he's out of air._

 _Keith almost chuckles because it's a little ironic that it takes a life and death situation for Lance to shut up, but he doesn't, because that will be rude and because he's already choked up with the blood on his throat._

 _Lance's eyes start to get shiny, and Keith knows what's coming._

 _"It's okay." He whispers just as tears starts to fall from the brunet. Blue pained eyes are back on him and Keith tries to smile because this is his last chance and he has no more room to pretend. "It's okay."_

"I watched you plead and beg." The black haired student continues, pulling both of his knees to his chest. "I heard you scream and shout: at me, at the sky, at the enemy, at the universe."

 _"Please! No! You can't – This can't be happening! We didn't have our chance!" Lance screams, no longer trying to stop the flowing of blood coming from Keith's wound. The blue paladin presses both of his bloody hand on Keith's pale cheeks, making him to focus on him only. "We didn't have our chance! This can't be it!" He cries, sobbing and whining while Keith only smiles at him sadly._

 _"I know."_

"You were desperate and I could only watch uselessly as you broke down on me. I could only hear you cry and wail with no comfort. I watched as something inside you snapped and just like that –"Keith snaps his fingers, the sound echoing in Lance's head, "–You were gone."

Lone tears start to fall from Keith eyes and something inside Lance breaks a little. "You were gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I saw you vanish and I couldn't reach you." Keith sniffs and with the sleeve of his sweater he tries to wipe his tears angrily. "I'm sorry, Lance. I'm – I didn´t –"

Lance chokes on his own tears. "God, no! Keith, I'm sorry, I couldn't – It was me who – I'm so sorry."

 _"Keith, please!" The brunet begs, because he refuses to believe this could be all that was it for them, that they were done before they even begun._

 _"I'm sorry, Lance." And he is. He truly is, because they lost their chance of discovering something new together. They lost their chance of a life together full of laughter, teasing, comfort and love. Keith heart aches and he knows it's from a different kind of pain than the physical. It aches with longing, of what could have been, of what they could have been, but there's a small hope inside him, that maybe they could have it all._

 _Just not right now._

Lance untangles himself and suddenly he's beside Keith, wrapping his arms around him and Keith holds into him like his life depended on it.

 _"We will get out chance." Keith reassurances to the crying brunet as he raises his hand and cups Lance's cheek, wiping his tears with his thump, making Lance sob harder._

They didn't know where this left them; the only thing they knew is that they had a second chance. They found each other after wandering alone for a long time.

They needed time. They needed to figure it out for themselves how to go from here, and it was okay for them, because there was no rush this time. They could take their time, because there was no more room for pretending and ignoring.

 _Keith's hand then went limp, falling from Lance's cheek to the ground and as he breath out what is left in his lungs, Lance's heart shatters._

They held each other and they listened to each other breathing. They felt their heart beating and they could almost melt with relief and happiness.

Keith nuzzles his head further into Lance's neck, and he smiles as Lance chuckles wetly. "You're gonna get my shirt full of snot." He jokes lightly, as he runs his hand through Keith's black hair, and Keith can't help but snorts on purpose and chuckles softly as Lance laughs and makes a disgusted sound but makes no move whatsoever to break their hold.

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

They got their chance.


	4. A Whole New Project

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Voltron related character. They belong to_ DreamWorks Animation Television and World Events Productions and Studio Mir _. (I guess? Does Netflix counts?)_

* * *

"I'm so happy to be here with you guys! I know together we can make the best team this company has ever known!" Allura starts as she claps her hands before dropping them in her lap, her eyes meeting every single pair around the meeting room. "From now on, you will be known as the Paladins of Voltron, the Social Project that will bring balance to the communities in need across town and help them have a better way of life."

Her voice acquires a softer tone, and she places a hand over her chest, "I know together we can revive what Project Voltron was all about and help those in need. My father believed wholeheartedly in this project and so do I."

Keith is, for once, actually focused and interested about the meeting. When Allura came to his previous office and told him he has been assigned to one of the Company's most important projects, there was no way he was going to let it pass.

The young black haired man barely spared a glance around the room when he arrived to the meeting. He knowledge Shiro, of course, his old co-worker from his previous department, and vaguely recognizes the brown skinned man and the small gremlin with glasses in front of him.

And of course there's the idiot that arrived ten minutes late into the meeting, exclaiming apologies before switching to profanities when he met Keith's eyes. Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes once again at the mere thought of Lance and his annoying self.

He doesn't know what's up with that guy. He had never met him before despite Lance's accusations and declarations of them being rivals since college. This is absurd because Keith, as far as he knows, never competed against nobody during his whole three years of college before he dropped out.

But apparently, Lance has a big and creative imagination, so Keith lets him believe whatever he wants because he's not about to waste breath and energy to change the mind of a dumb idiot.

As Coran helps Allura on explaining with further details the Poject itselft, getting to the part of how they will be working along with a special unit called the Lioness of Voltron, pointing from time to time the presentation behind them, Keith suddenly hears a constant tapping, a noise that's annoying by itself, but it becomes even more so when he turns and realizes the one who's making the ruckus.

Lance's arm rest against the surface of the table, hand against his cheek and his free hand tapping smooth crystal with the back of his pen in rhythmic moves.

Keith glares and it's enough for Lance's blue yes to focus on him and glares back. Keith moves his head, as if pointing at his pen before pointing at Lance's. The brunet raises an eyebrow, glances at his own pen before looking up again, smirking devilishly.

Just as Lance's raising his pen, Keith narrows his violet eyes in warning, almost daring him.

Well, if you put it that way, there's no way you can blame Lance, who never backs off from a dare.

The previous rhythmic tapping becomes agitated and more annoying than before and it doesn't take long before it stops because Keith's iPad collided with Lance's face.

Keith vaguely notices Pidge doubling over from laughing, almost falling from her chair, with Hunk, by her side, trying to cover his chuckles with a hand over his mouth, Shiro just sighs while Allura and Coran share a look because shrugging.

They already made the list and made it official, it's not like they can change their paladins now.

* * *

"Hey, Keith, I bet I can get more clients than you in the first week!"

"Hm."

Keith ends up with 56 new clients by Thursday and Lance's eye twitches as he crushes his list of ten clients with his left hand.

"Hey, Mullet! I bet I can get the supplies faster than you and get them to Kerberos in record time!"

"Hm."

By the end of the week, Keith doubles Lance's quantity of supplies and both Kerberos and Balmera get their supplies earlier than expected.

"Hey, Billy Ray Cyrus! I bet I can put more than 100 marshmallows in my mouth and you can't!"

"Hm."

"This is just getting sad." Hunk whispers on Pidge's ear, as the young teen opens another bag of chips she stole from Hunk's drawer.

"Yeah, but I finished my work early and I got nothing else to do, so…" Pidge trails off, shrugging and biting on her chips. Hunk only sighs and steals a couple of them before munching on the snack, watching as Lance's start chocking with marshmallow #30 and Keith stands up and starts patting him with a thick book not so gently on the back.

Neither of them knows if it is to save Lance from chocking or to accelerate Lance's death.

* * *

Keith groans in frustration and drops his head against his desk, making all of his stuff bounce at the sudden hit. Lance arches an eyebrow at him from his seat.

"What's wrong, Mullet?" he asks, his eyes not leaving the screen. He was at two candies from finishing level 1095 after two months of struggling in Candy Crush, he was not going to let that of to waste for Mullet Man.

Keith just groans louder, making Lance to roll his eyes.

"I don't speak 'groans' unless it's inside a bedroom, y'know." He jokes, smirking as Keith lets out a disgusted groan and looks up at him, narrowing his eyes annoyed.

"You're disgusting, Lance."

"I resent that but I'm not taking the bait." Says Lance, points his finger at Keith, his right hand still clicking the mouse, eyes focused on his game, "Now, tell me that's wrong."

"I'm having trouble on how to make this business plan so we can get the Arusian's community the right supplies but none of the suppliers are budging and their prices just keep getting higher." Keith mumbles, his jaw against the smooth surface of his desk, barely making coherent words.

Lance frowns, thinking the problem over. "Ask Hunk for help, he's good in persuading people and dropping prices."

"If you didn't notice, idiot, Hunk left along with Pidge and Allura for a meeting to see the progress of the Balmerans." Keith waves at Hunk's empty desk in front of him for emphasis.

Lance doesn't look the way Keith's waving at but he gets the point, because he pursues his lips almost in a pout before shrugging. "Okay, then I will free you from your misery." He declares, making quick clicking sound before grinning full force and fist bumping the air. "Aw, yass, baby! Level 1095 is my bitch now." He celebrates before turning to his unimpressed co-worker.

"I'm ashamed to know you." Keith deadpans but Lance waves him off.

"You're just jealous because of my mass skill on this complicated strategic game."

"It's Candy Crush, Lance."

"STRATEGIC GAME I SAID."

"Whatever! Fine!"

Lance nods pleased, before standing up and walking around his desk, sitting on the small free space on Keith's desk that wasn't covered in empty Red Bull cans and wrinkled papers.

"Alright, let's fix you up, Mullet." He claps, grinning as Keith grumbles annoyed. "This might make you realize how awesome Lance – me – your savoir, by the way, really is."

After ten minutes, Keith raises his head in wonder and frowns, because he can't believe Lance actually know what he's doing for once. He watches as Lance picks up the phone and chats lively with a supplier, laughing and joking around, winking at Keith during the whole ordeal, letting him know they are getting what they wanted.

Keith can't help but smile back, his shoulders finally relaxing.

So the dumb idiot is not so bad after all.

* * *

"Faster, Keith!"

"It's hard when I'm the one pushing your fat ass around, Lance!"

"Is that defeat I hear in your voice?"

"In your dreams!"

Shiro pokes his head out of the door of his office, confused at the shouts around the office before a blur of red and blue passes in front of him, making blink before wincing as he hears a crash followed by groans and grunts of pain on the end of the hallway.

Shiro closes the door of the office softly before going back to work.

It's Coran's turn to deal with them. He had them last week.

* * *

"So there I was kids! Me going at lighting speed, everything around me just a blur of colors! I was invincible and powerful. I had the whole world on my palm! Nothing could stop me –"

"Except the box you forgot to pick up earlier that morning."

Lance scowls at Keith, flipping him with his glare because one of his arms was in a sling and the other one was holding a small Balmera child.

"Don't listen to the Mop of Dirty Hair, kids." Lance says, turning his head back to the small group of kids sitting by his feet, all of them close together, eager and excited as they listen to Lance's stories. "He's just jealous he didn't acquire a cool battle scar like me."

Keith snorts, and shakes his head in amusement. This is his punishment for last week's shenanigan: babysit the Balmera kids and Lance whiles the other's work for the first time with the Lioness of Voltron.

He allows Lance to continue his dramatic tale of last week. It wasn't as heroic and exciting as Lance makes it to be. There had been a lot of blood and screaming when they collided against the wall because the chair he was pushing Lance on caught on the corner of a box on the floor near the entrance, making them lose balance and against the wall they went.

More like Keith high fived the wall with his face while Lance's broke his arm in two places against the floor. Details.

Keith huffs and leans against the door frame of the newest library room in the comunity, watching integrated as Lance continues telling his story, making as much movements he can with his restrained arm and the kid on his other arm, but somehow he manages, getting the kids more into the story and making them go 'Oh' and 'ah' in amaze and wonder.

"Quite the Drama Prince, huh?" A soft voice says behind him and Keith glances back to meet Blue's amber eyes.

"More like: Drama King." He snorts and smiles when Blue let out a small chuckle. "Are you guys done? Did you found the rebels that almost destroyed half of the community's houses?" He asks, in hushes tone, leaning away from the library room.

Blue frowns. "Not really, Allura and the rest of the team think it involves the Galra, although it's weird for them to do it so quietly. They are usually more direct and straight forward." The brunette does a soft humming sound on the back of her throat before looking back at Keith. "But don't worry, He talked with the civilians and we did some reinforcements to the security around the land. They should be safe from now on."

Keith nods, his shoulder still a little tense but more relaxed than before when he received the news that the Galra might have attacked the Balmera during the night.

"I'm gonna go to Lance. Only God knows what he can teach those poor kids." She jokes, patting Keith on the shoulder before stepping on the room, being greeted by cheerful shouts and a warm and fond call of her name from Lance's mouth.

"Those two are a good pair, right?" Keith instantly recognizes Red's harsh and strong voice.

"What do you …" he trails off, something in his stomach dropping at the possibilities of Red's comment.

The blond rolls her eyes. "Kid, I didn't mean it in that way. Blue is 100% asexual while your boy –"

"My what now?"

"Is bisexual as fuck."

"Language!" comes Black's reprimand from the entrance of the building, making the universal 'I'm watching you' move with her two fingers at Red.

"I…" Keith is lost at words and he suddenly feels a rush in his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Red actually snorts. "Yeah, okay. But don't ruing this for me, okay? Because I have a bet with Blue and Green that I'm not planning on losing."

Keith frowns confused. "A bet?"

"That's cheating, Red." Calls out Yellow, as she passes behind them, caring three boxes of supplies, Hunk following her short behind with two boxes of his own.

"It's called Strategy, Yellow! Someone needs to push Keith's gay ass over the right direc –"

Keith walks out the building and waits for the trip to be over in their van.

* * *

"You brought me coffee?" is the quiet and shocked question Lance gets when he pushes a cup of warm coffee in Keith's face.

"No, it's alcohol." Lance ignores Shiro's sharp glare. "That's sarcasm, Shiro, jeez. Yes, it's coffee, Mullet, grab it already, my arm is getting numb."

Keith takes it gently, enjoying the warm that spreads through his fingers at the first touch. "Why?" He asks quietly, feeling a little bit bewildered.

Lance pauses before meeting his eyes. "Because you have been working nonstop the last two weeks after that attack of the Galras on the Balmeras and if you refuse to leave the office at a decent hour, at least try to stay awake and look a little alive." He offers him a soft smile. "You are no used to us as a zombie, Mullet. Take care of yourself."

At Lance's smile and the speck of concern lingering in his voice, warmth is suddenly swimming through Keith's insides and he's sure as hell it's not because of the coffee.

* * *

"I like you."

Silence.

Some blinking, a small defeated sigh, and then a sharp intake of breath.

"I like you too."

"Oh! Oh shit, I almost died there –"

"Wha – Lance!"

"Thank fucking god, I thought I was going to have a panic attack –"

"Can you stop –"

"Why the hell did you make a pause so long? My pure small heart can't take the suspense, man!"

"You know what? I take it back."

"That's not how the scene is supposed to play out!"

"This is not a movie, Lance!"

"My entire life is a movie, Keith! And now you're the co-star of it! Hey, Keith! Come back! We haven't had our first kiss where I cup your face in my hands and you go weak on your knees!"

"Screw you, McClain!"

"I thought that was the plan!?"

* * *

Keith's typing in his computer when he suddenly feel a heavy weight being dropped on the top of his head. Without pausing his moves, Keith let out a sigh.

"What now, Lance?"

"So, I was thinking –"

"Shocking."

"Rude." Lance complains, punching his boyfriend softly on the arm, and Keith tries to hide his smile. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the new restaurant that opened two stress from here?"

Keith hums. "What? Are you getting sick of eating microwaved Mac and Cheese? I though you liked my cooking." Lance chuckles under his breath, the soft hair of Keith's mullet tickling his neck.

"Oh, no, babe, I fully entirely love your microwaved Mac and Cheese! Nothing can top it." His smiles just widens at Keith's full on laugh.

"Sure, let's go tonight after work." He agrees, dropping his head back and meeting Lance's eyes upside down.

Lance smiles down at him. "Sound like a date." He drops a small chaste kiss against his boyfriend's lips, before stepping back, laughing at Keith's pout when they broke their kiss.

* * *

"The last time we did this you ended up with a broken arm, Lance."

The self-proclaimed blue Paladin, because he was Blue's favorite, really, waves his boyfriend off. "Exactly! There's no way it can happen again! It's science."

"I don't think you know how science works."

"Just push the chair, Mullet! We have a record to break!"

They didn't break the record, but they did break Keith's ankle.

* * *

Keith's a morning person, not a happy one, but still applies to him. It's not difficult for him to be up and away at the sound of his alarm the first round, but this time, it's too early to be in the office on a Monday, even for him.

Allura called the entire team during the weekend requesting to be extra early on Monday because they needed to make a check up on some of the communities near them and make a new list of supplements they might need.

With the winter season coming upon them, they needed to make sure that they had enough of everything and what community needed more of what.

Keith yawns wide and loud, making it clear that he was still half-sleep. It has been a miracle that he actually remembered putting on pants. He's in their small kitchen that's inside their break room and he closes his eyes as he twirls his spoon inside his coffee, holding the mug a little above the surface with his free hand.

He doesn't know how long his nap while standing lasted because suddenly there was a body pressed against his back and a hand covering his, making the hold on his mug stronger and firm.

"Careful, babe." Says the body behind him, his voice tired but warm, hot breath passing through his ear with each breath, "You're gonna drop that and burn yourself."

Keith grunts and leans backwards, pressing himself further into his boyfriend's arms, leaving the mug on the table.

"Power Nap in the supply room?" Lance asks, face hidden in the curve of Keith's neck.

The black haired man can only nod sleepily against his boyfriend's chest. "Only twenty minutes, before the rest of the team arrives."

"Yeah, twenty minutes."

Two hours later, the team founds them tangled up in the supply room and Pidge has an album of new blackmail.

* * *

Lace shakes his head, trying to clear his vision and looks around him, searching for a mop of black hair around the crowd. "Keith!" he shouts, shielding himself with his hands as another smoke bomb explodes a few feet from him, the shouts and screaming of the panicked Arusians, at the sudden Galra attack, are breaking his heart but he can't do much if the team is not together.

The attack had been sudden but not unexpected. The team had a few suspicions that the Galra, the company that was after the communities' territory so they can do whatever they want with the land and expand their Empire. It certainly hasn't been their first attempt of stealing the Arusians land, but it was definitely the most violent one.

After the Balmera's attack, the team thought they might be good for a few months, allowing them to work in peace with the reconstruction of the Aursians' community, but they let their guard down.

"Lance! Over here!" someone shouts, a few feet behind him and Lance turns so quick that he thought his neck might have snapped, because he would recognize that voice and their owner's mullet anywhere.

He runs towards where he thinks Keith's voice is coming from, dodging broken glass falling from above and picking up any children he was able to get out of the harm's way.

With four kids perched in his arms, he finally spots Keith behind a small wall, taking cover along with Pidge and Shiro, a bunch of Arusians in the middle of their protective circle.

Lance speeds up and then he's panting, kneeling so the kids can step out of his arms and run towards his parents', he smiles softly at the sigh before a pair of arms find their way around his neck.

"You dumbass, don't get out of my sight." Lance just smiles sadly and turns his head, pressing a firm kiss against Keith's temple.

After a few seconds, the attack stops and they can hear the soft growl of their Lion Unit, the private police force of Altea Co., and Lance has never been so glad to see Blue in her Police uniform as he is right now.

"Looking sharp, Blue!" He calls, sending her a small grin.

The brunette stops and turns to him, matching his grin and winking. Lance let out a chuckle as Red drags her away.

The're okay,now.

The lionesses of Voltron have arrived.

* * *

"Keith." Lance calls.

Nothing.

"Keiiiith."

Nothing.

"Babe, come on! I said I was sorry!"

Nop. Not happening.

"Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiith!"

"Oh my GOD! Keith, just answer to the poor miserable bastard!" shouts Pidge, shoving off her headphones. Lance lets out a offended sound at the insult.

"Ow, Pidge! Language!"

"Shut your mouth, Lance!"

"I'm just –"

Hunk blinks between the pair before looking at Keith, who is typing in his computers without missing a beat.

"Keith?" He calls gently, as he knocks with his foot Keith's desk, catching his attention.

"Yes, Hunk?" Keith mouths, no sound leaving his lips but the words short enough for Hunk to read them.

Hunk shakes his shoulders, pointing at Lance and then at Pidge and then at him, in a silent question. Keith frown confused before understating.

He flashes Hunk a smile before removing a stuff of hair out of his ear and Hunk can clearly see the hidden earbuds firmly placed in Keith's ear. Hunk's mouth makes a perfect 'O' before pointing at himself, excited.

Keith chuckles, opens his first drawer and throws him a pair of earbuds, yellow ones.

"So that's your secret, huh?" he mouths at Keith, smirking, as he puts the earbuds on his ear.

Keith smirks back. "You try being in a relationship with this doofus." He mouths back, pointing at Lance with his thump, but Hunk can clearly see the fondness and warmth Keith's eyes express as they glance to Lance.

"Hey! I saw you pointing at me! YOU WANNA GO, MULLET?"

* * *

"Hey, Keith! Babe! I bet I can make you go weak on your knees with one single kiss!"

"I double your bet, you ass!"

"You're on, Mullet!"

"Guys, we talked about PDA around the office! As your supervisor, I beg of you to go to the break room!"

"Or hell: where you belong!"

"Pidge!"

* * *

Lance finally won a bet against Keith


End file.
